


Sing me

by VeeTheSheep



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Day6 - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, eu preciso do junnie cantando day6, for a bit ig, ig
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: Desde que Donghyuck descobrira que Renjun cantava, ele não saia de seu pé.





	Sing me

 

Renjun era um garoto simples, com desejos simples.

No momento o que mais precisava e queria era que Donghyuck, o menino de sua aula de redação, largasse de seu pé

Não é como se ele odiasse o mais novo, na verdade ele tem uma crush gigantesca no mesmo.

O motivo era que Donghyuck havia descoberto que ele gostava de cantar.

História engraçada na verdade.

Um belo dia o ruivo chegou na aula com a garganta doendo, por ter ido com os amigos no karaokê a noite anterior. Tudo o que Renjun havia dito era para o mais novo tomar chá de limão com mel e quando o Lee lhe olhou com uma cara estranha ele rolou os olhos. “Olha, funciona quando eu canto por muito tempo, talvez funcione com você também.”

Ai pronto! O moleque não saia mais de seu lado, pedindo, por vezes de joelhos- não foram seus melhores momentos- para que Renjun “nos agracie com sua voz de anjo” 

No momento Renjun tentava sair pelo portão da escola, mas Donghyuck havia se pendurado em seu braço direito, recusando a se soltar.

“Donghyuck, por favor me solta”

O mais novo recusou com a cabeça fazendo beicinho para parecer mais fofo. Renjun se recusava a admitir que a carinha fofa de Donghyuck tinha mexido de alguma maneira com o pobre coração do mais velho. Ele não se rebaixaria a tal ponto.

“Hyuck-ah…” O mais novo olha pra ele de forma curiosa, não se soltando do braço de Renjun “Eu tenho que ir, okay? Eu tenho um trabalho pra amanhã por favor.” 

Donghyuck pondera por um momento

Renjun suspira e continua “Eu canto pra você amanhã pode ser?”

Isso ganha a atenção do mais novo, fazendo com que ele solte Renjun “Aaaah POR FAVOR NÃO SE ESQUEÇA OK?? EU quero muito ouvir a sua voz cantando” e depois num sussurro “tenho certeza que é incrível, já que você é incrível em tudo”

Renjun pensa ter ouvido a frase mas, não tendo entendido seu conteúdo, conclui que foi sua imaginação.

* * *

 

 

 

Renjun realmente esperava que Donghyuck tenha esquecido a promessa que tinha feito ao mais novo no dia anterior, mas o chinês subestimava a teimosia do ruivo, que ,assim que o moreno entrou na sala, estava ao seu lado, olhos brilhando a espera do cumprimento do acordo.

“Bom diiiiaaa Renjuuunaaah… você não se esqueceu da promessa né?”

Renjun não sabe o que fez no passado pra merecer isso.

“Donghyuck. Recreio okay?”

O ruivo sai saltitando em direção à sua carteira, não parando de sorrir por um segundo sequer.

Renjun sente o celular vibrar em seu bolso, o pegando para ver a notificação de uma nova mensagem.

 

HYUCK <3

to ansioso pra ouvir sua voz, anjo~

ME

a

HYUCK <3

mwah <3

 

Se alguém viu ele enrubescer e sorrir para o nada, bem, não é da conta de ninguém. 

  
  


Quando o sinal tocou, indicando a hora do intervalo, Renjun estava com o coração na mão.

Ele era muito confiante com sua voz, e sabia que mesmo se sua voz falhasse hoje, Donghyuck ainda se jogaria a seus pés clamando o quão bom ele é cantando…

Falando do diabo…

“RENJUUUUN” 

O ruivo vem correndo sorrindo até chegar na frente dele, balançando uma chave no rosto de Renjun, que levanta uma sobrancelha em questionamento, mas sorri para o mais novo.

“O Mark me emprestou a chave da sala de música” o rosto de Donghyuck começa a ficar rosa “Pra gente ter mais privacidade”

( Na verdade, Donghyuck se lembra bem da cena.

“Por que você quer a chave da sala de música Donghyuck”

“Eu já disse Mark…”

Mark rola os olhos, entediado.

“Hyuck, não minta para mim, eu te conheço, isso” apontou para a chave “não é por que você tem um trabalho”

Donghyuck suspira “O Jun me prometeu que ia cantar pra mim no recreio hoje e eu queria um lugar mais…”

“ Privado?” Mark se segura pra não dar risada do melhor amigo, mas tá difícil, não é sempre que ele vê o mais novo tão envergonhado. Mas, de novo, nunca tinha visto Donhyuck tão investido numa crush desse jeito. Era bom vê-lo assim.  _ Cute. _ )

 

Renjun aposta que o rosto dele também está vermelho, então ele abaixa a cabeça. Bem nessa hora Donghyuck dá um passo pra frente, fazendo com que os dois fiquem ainda mais próximos. O ruivo estende a mão que não segura a chave, tocando levemente a mão do outro, que estende a própria mão para que Donghyuck a segure e o guie para a sala de música, e eles seguem o caminho balançando as mãos entrelaçadas.

Assim que Donghyuck destranca e abre a porta, os dois entram rapidamente, fechando a porta assim que se viram.

Renjun se dirige para onde o violão fica, se sentando no chão assim que o pega. Ele olha para Donghyuck, que ainda está parado na frente da porta, parecendo incerto. Isso faz com que o moreno solte uma risada envergonhado. 

Ele chama Donghyuck com um aceno, enquanto dedilha algumas notas no violão, fazia algum tempo que ele não tocava, mas pra música que ele escolheu, achou melhor tocar também.

Donghyuck se senta de frente pra ele, com as mãos apoiadas no queixo, deixando Renjun tímido, optando por se concentrar nas notas que estava tocando.

Ele começa a introdução e ouve Donghyuck segurar o fôlego por um instante, ao reconhecer a música escolhida.

Renjun respira fundo e começa

“Na vida, não há muitos dias

Quando as coisas seguem o seu caminho

Há mais dias em que não foi meu caminho

Será hoje um outro daqueles dias?

Estou muito preocupado

Depois de lhe contar estas palavras

Não tenho certeza se podemos voltar

Para sorrir como nós estamos agora

Mas eu tenho que   
Eu”

Renjun levanta os olhos e, ao ver o sorriso no rosto do mais novo, erra a nota que devia tocar. Deixando seu rosto rosear novamente, ele volta a música, enquanto Donghyuck solta uma gargalhada, que some quando o mais velho volta a cantar, de olhos fechados agora, com vergonha do que está prestes a dizer

“Gosto de você   
Eu tentei segurá-lo de volta   
Mas não posso mais   
Agora posso te dizer   
Eu quero amar   
Você”

Renjun abre os olhos, tocando as últimas notas, para ver a reação de Donghyuck.

Donghyuck tem lágrimas nos olhos, as mãos tentando e falhando esconder o sorriso que lhe rasga o rosto. Ele tira o violão de Renjun, que lhe lança um olhar confuso, mas o deixa colocar o violão no chão perto de ambos, e se lança nos braços do mais velhos, desequilibrando os dois, que caem no chão ainda abraçados.

Donghyuck pega a mão de Renjun novamente, massageando-a com seu dedão, e vira desce de cima dele, levantando a si mesmo e a Renjun, fazendo com que os dois estejam sentados de frente um para o outro como antes.

Os dois, ainda de mãos dadas, ficam se encarando, sorrindo como bobos até Donghyuck limpar a garganta, olhando para baixo.

“Uh… porque você escolheu essa música?”

Renjun sorri ainda mais,pendendo a cabeça para o lado, esperando o mais novo olhar para ele antes de responder. Após alguns segundos de espera, o ruivo finalmente levanta a cabeça.

“Eu escolhi essa música…” Ele começa, abrindo as duas palmas em cima do joelho para que Donghyuck coloque as deles por cima, assim que ele coloca-as, Renjun entrelaça seus dedos e continua “por que eu não sabia como te dizer que eu gosto de você?”

“Ah”

Essa não era bem a resposta que Renjun estava esperando.

Donghyuck arregala os olhos levemente.

“Quer dizer… eu também gosto de você e eu… queria saber se você… quer sair amanhã? Pra tomar sorvete talvez?”

Renjun abre um sorriso e traz o ruivo pra perto, lhe dando um selinho.

“Claro meu lindo”

**Author's Note:**

> A musica é "I like you" de day6  
> meu twt é @shiningrenhyuck  
> blz? blz


End file.
